A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer memory devices and, more specifically, to mechanisms for making exact copies of these devices.
B. Description of Related Art
There are many situations in which it is desirable to make exact copies of long-term memory storage device, such as computer hard drives and flash memory. For example, law enforcement officials have occasion to confiscate long-term memory storage devices. Once confiscated, the law enforcement officials need to be able to examine the storage device without changing the storage state of the device. In addition, other court officials such as defense attorneys have a need to examine confiscated long-term memory storage devices. These examinations are typically performed on an exact copy of a long-term memory storage device, so there is no danger of changing the storage state of the original device.
An example of another situation in which it is desirable to make exact copies of long-term memory storage device is in the area of computer security. Corporate Security and Corporate IT personnel are frequently tasked with making exact copies of long-term memory storage devices. Typically this involves a wide variety of devices running under an assortment of operating systems.
There are a number of known conventional techniques for making exact copies of long-term memory storage devices. One class of early techniques revolved around the concept of simply using software on a PC. These techniques are neither safe, nor easy to implement. To make a software copy, an operator must know technical information about the drive to be copied. Secondly the computer that is to be used to make a copy must be configured correctly. Thirdly, the simple act of running a drive under an operating system, such as Microsoft Windows® may change the source drive.
A second class of techniques for making exact copies of long-term memory storage devices involves dedicated stand-alone devices. A company named Logicube produces such a device. This device has numerous operating modes and options that must be specified before making a copy. Options are selected through the use of a number of buttons and a small display. One of the options is to delete the contents of what will be the destination drive. This device requires a trained operator and it has enough options to cause confusion or errors on the part of its user.
Current stand-alone devices have several limitations. They do not copy hidden areas (HPA and DCO) automatically. They do not restore hidden areas automatically. They do not perform a read and compare verification after making a copy. They do not set the size of the copied drive to be the same as the original. They do not comply fully with TWGEDE/NIJ guidelines.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved mechanism for making exact copies of long-term memory storage devices.